Tiger, tiger
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: God! I've uploaded this story yesterday, but there was something from with either my laptop or Fanfiction  I'm expecting my laptop... .  So, this story is about a theory me and my best friends at Jisbon Forever had. Jisbon, rated M for character death.
1. Walter Mashburn

**A/N: I made this fic especially for my best friends at Jisbon Forever 3. I LOVE those girls (and boys, but yeah, admit... A lot of boys don't really care about Jisbon at all...), I have a LOT of fun and inspiring discussions with them, and we've shared a few thoughts about who could be Red John, and this is something I promised them =). Some people will hate me for this, but trust me, you, as a true Jisbonner, will like it at the end =).**

**Disclaimer: I've just made a time machine. I don't and I'll never own The Mentalist...**

* * *

><p>"But what do you think about Tressa Pavoni? I like her for it." Lisbon asked, and Jane shook his head. They were currently working on a case, and Lisbon couldn't seem to focus. All she could think of was... Walter. She had had an amazing time the other night, and she was still thinking about it. Jane had noticed, she guessed. He noticed everything. He asked her that afternoon what was going on, on which she replied <em>Nothing<em>. But of course, that pain-in-the-ass couldn't just let it go.

"Nah... She's too sweet. She wouldn't do such a thing as killing her brother. Her emotions were real, not faked. Just like how you fake that you're interested in case. Lisbon, focus!" Jane yelled, and Lisbon looked up. She just got a text from Walter, in which he asked her out tonight. And though Jane had almost forbidden her to date him, she still did. Since when did he decide what she did in her free time?

"Yeah, I'm here!" Lisbon yelled back, feeling quite angry. "What were you talking about?"

"Ugh... Never mind."

Lisbon looked at Walter, his clear brown eyes staring at her like she was a unicorn, adoring her with all he had.

"Had I already said that you look beautiful tonight?" Walter asked, and Lisbon sighed playfully.

"Yes, around fifty times or so!" She said, smiling. Not that it bothered her. Hearing a hundred times on one evening that she was the most precious and beautiful creature on earth wasn't that bad.

"But it's true!" Walter said, smiling at Lisbon's smile. And she smiled back. Why was she acting so sheepishly? This was really not her.

"Alright! Alright! I believe you, now stop!" Lisbon laughed. Walter just kept on smiling.

"How's your salad?" Walter asked, and Lisbon smiled at the sudden change of subject.

"Well... It's... Kinda nice." She said, taking another bite of it. It really was nice. But no surprise in a restaurant where you had to pay Lisbon's monthly income for just a salad. Unbelievable.

"Good!" Walter said, finishing his meal. He saw Lisbon was struggling with eating it, since it was a lot, so he decided to directly continue to the next step.

"Shall we go? I see you've had enough of your salad." Lisbon somehow blushed.

"Oh, no, it's okay! I'm not forcing you to eat your salad, you're not eight anymore!" He said, which made her smile.

"Thank you." She replied, and stood up. Walter picked up her coat and bag, and let her out of the restaurant. When they arrived at his car, he put her belongings in his car, and opened the door of his car, letting her in.

"After you, m'lady." He said, with a charming smile. She returned his smile, gladly accepting his offer.

"Thank you." She said, and entered the car. Walter closed it behind her, and ran to the other side of the car.

"So... Did you like the meal?" Walter asked after a lot of silence minutes, not sure what to say. Lisbon smiled, finding it cute.

"Yes, I did. Thanks again, Walter, I really enjoyed this evening." Lisbon smiled, and stared out of the window of the car again, looking at the cars they passed.

"You're welcome, my dear Teresa." That made Lisbon freeze. He sounded a lot like Jane... She mentally pinched herself. Why did she think of Jane. She was with Walter now. He gave her some happiness in her life. All Jane gave was a lot of paperwork.

She quickly smiled at him, when she saw he shot her a worried look.

"Everything alright?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... A thought, that's all." She said, sighing. Walter sighed in relief.

"Okay... Want to come to my house?" Walter asked. Lisbon nodded. Everything to not feel that lonely feeling she had. Walter smiled. His plan worked so far. His plan of seducing little Miss Fierce Teresa Lisbon.

Walter grabbed his keys out of his pocket, and opened his front door. He held it open for Lisbon, who stepped inside, and entered the house after her. He locked the door. Lisbon looked around. She had never been _inside_ of Walter's house. She had only seen it from the outside. And it was even bigger than she had ever imagined. When you entered the house, your eye immediately fell on the big sculpture of a Greek god standing in the middle of the hallway. On both sides of the sculpture were staircases, big ones, from around twelve feet high, that led to more staircases, those ones a bit smaller, but also very big. She was stunned by this sight. She had never seen a house as big as this. And this was just the hallway!

"You like it? I mean, my house?" Walter asked, taking her coat and placing in on a chair next to the front door. Lisbon just nodded. She was speechless. Walter laughed.

"Speechless?" He asked.

"Well, yes. I mean, I'm used to living in an apartment, with just enough space for myself. You can keep ten people here, and they would still all have their own rooms!" She said. It made Walter laugh again.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, I don't have ten people to keep." He said, his voice and face suddenly changing.

"Oh my... Walter, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" She said, already regretting her choice of words. She could always offend people. Not as badly as Jane did, but it could still happen some times. Nobody really knew it. She just covered it with Jane's stupid behavior most of the time.

"It's... It's okay Teresa, really." Walter said, and looked up to her. Then, something snapped within Lisbon. She approached Walter, and began to kiss him. He didn't hesitate for one moment: He immediately kissed her back. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She threw her arms around his neck. Walter groaned into her mouth. His arms went down, and stroked her arms, then down to her stomach, and went under her shirt, touched her stomach, which sent shivers through Lisbon's body. She stroked his hair, on which Walter lifted her up, not letting go of his lips on hers. He wrapped her legs around his waist, then carried her up the stairs, into his bedroom. Lisbon felt lightheaded, probably just caught up in the moment.

Walter placed her carefully on his bed. She laid down, and he covered her body. He kissed her again. Then, he kissed her cheek, her ears. He stopped, and whispered in her ear.  
>"Tiger, tiger..." He whispered, and Lisbon's breath stopped death in her tracks, remembering what Jane had remembered from his encounters with Red John. She quickly opened her eyes, now looking into Walter's glassy eyes. He smiled an evil smile, and then grabbed a knife from underneath the pillow, ready to stab her in the stomach, when she stopped his arm.<p>

"No. Walter, please!" She cried, still struggling to stop his arm from moving any further.

"I'm sorry, Teresa, but I have to. You stole Patrick away from me, and now I'll steal you away from him." Lisbon tried to defend herself, but all she could do was scream.

"Jane? Can you please come for a second?" Van Pelt asked, looking over at the couch, to find him pretending to be sleeping again.

"Depends. Is it important?" Grace rolled her eyes.

"Unless you don't want to see Lisbon again..." She said, and Jane jumped up.

"What? What's wrong?" And within seconds, Jane was standing next to Van Pelt, looking over her shoulder to look at what she had found. She turned around to face Jane.

"Don't tell this to Lisbon, but... I've placed a small tracking app in her cell. I'm worried about her the last couple of weeks, just-"

"Yeah, go on." Jane interrupted her. She sighed, and turned back to her screen again.

"So, I was just watching at where she was. I've sent her a few texts two hours ago, about our progress in the case, but she didn't respond. She's-" She stopped, seeming trying to find courage to tell Jane. "She's with Walter, in his house."

_Bam!_ And that was it. Jane was gone, and Van Pelt had just enough time to pick up her gun, before following Jane to wherever Lisbon was.

"Lisbon? Lisbon!" Jane yelled, when Van Pelt had 'opened' the front door, and he and Grace ran into the house. It only took around two minutes to get to Walter's house, but to Jane, it felt like an eternity. It killed him that he didn't knew what was happening to Lisbon.

Hell, Grace didn't even knew what happened to _Jane_, he didn't tell her what he thought. All she knew was that it was not good. She knew Jane never really liked Mashburn.

"Boss!" Grace screamed, opening one door after another. No one. Then, she heard screams. It was a female scream. She almost stopped breathing. It was Lisbon's scream. She heard where it came from, it came from upstairs.

She ran upstairs, almost falling over at the last steps. Hell, that was a very big staircase! She kicked open all the doors, until she reached the last one. All rooms were clear, so this had to be the room. She inhaled deeply, before kicking open this door as well, to reveal Mashburn covering Lisbon. Walter looked up, an evil grin spread on his face, and continued with what he was doing.

"Drop the knife!" Grace yelled, but no response.

"Drop the knife, now!" Grace yelled again, but still no response. Then, she was pushed away, and she saw Jane running to the bed, holding a little statue, ready to hit Mashburn on his head. And he did. Hard.  
>Mashburn collapsed, fell off the bed, dropping the knife. Then: Silence. An absolute silence. Jane stared at Lisbon, whose face was wet with tears. Then, everybody began moving again. Jane pulled Lisbon up, and hold her in his arms, comforting her, letting her cry.<p>

"It's gonna be okay, Teresa, I promise. It's gonna be okay..."

Van Pelt approached Mashburn, her weapon still drawn, but saw him laying in a pool of blood. She kneeled down, checking his pulse: Nothing. She sighed out of relief. Finally, it was all over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I REALLY think Walter is RJ! Or Kristina Devil Frye. One of those two. And NO, not just because they ruin the Jisbon picture.**

**Okay, you got me, only because they ruin the Jisbon picture... Just don't be mad at me!**

**Tell me what you think though!**


	2. Kristina Frye

**A/N: This chapter is not a surprise anymore, after you've read the previous chapter, but yeah... Just try to read it, okay! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Lisbon was on the phone with Kristina. She didn't really like her. Kristina had that kind of feeling that gave Lisbon chills. But since Jane and Kristina were dating, she had to call her. Jane had almost begged her to do something with Kristina. Just to make sure those two women found peace with each other. Lisbon groaned at the thought.<p>

"Yeah, okay. But Kristina, what do you think of a girls day out? Just the two of us, shopping or something like that?" She said, with hesitation. There was a short silence at the other end of the conversation.

"I think that will be nice. See you tomorrow around three at Maggies?" Kristina asked, and Lisbon looked around. Jane nodded heavily, mouthing _Do it!_. Lisbon sighed.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you then." Lisbon said, and hung up the phone.

"Well, that wasn't hard, right?" Jane stated, dryly. Lisbon groaned.

"Just shut up and get to work!" Lisbon hissed, already motioning at the stapler next to her. Jane saw, and hurried out of her office.

Of course he knew how much Lisbon hated Kristina. Of course it hurt a bit to see Lisbon like this. But he needed them to be friendly to each other. He couldn't bear seeing mentally killing each other when they were together. Jane hadn't quite knew _why_ they were angry at each other. All he knew was that they were a bit jealous. Kristina was dating Jane, Lisbon had a very close friendship with him... Yeah, they were obviously jealous.

"Jane?" Lisbon screamed from her office. Jane frowned. What was wrong?  
>"Yes, my dear?" Jane said, poking his head around the corner of the door.<p>

"I don't think I'll feel very secure around her. I don't know why, but she's got that eerie vibe..." Lisbon said, strangely acting not-Lisbon like: She looked scared.

"What do you mean?"Jane asked.

"Our chat yesterday?" Lisbon said, and Jane remembered.

They were discussing Red John. Lisbon said that _everybody_ could be Red John. Even Lisbon _herself_ could be Red John. But Jane had waved the thought away, stating she had 'officially lost her mind'. Lisbon was angry, but eventually agreed with him. She was just acting stupid.

Jane shook his head.

"Promise me: You can trust Kristina."

"What about that shop?" Kristina asked, pointing at a typical Kristina Frye shop. Lisbon shook her head.

"No, sorry, I don't really like those kind of clothes. You can look if you want to, though." Lisbon said, and Kristina smiled.

"No, Teresa, it's less fun without you." She said, and it sent shivers down Lisbon's spine.

"Maybe there are more shops in that alley?" Lisbon asked, and Kristina nodded.

"Let's have a look!" She said, taking Lisbon's arm, almost running to the alley. Lisbon didn't like this. She was already regretting the offer. She decided to make the best of it, but only because Jane wanted it.

"What do you do in your free time?" Lisbon asked, and Kristina smiled that eerie smile again.

"I like to read. I read different kind of things. But I mostly like poems. Do you want to hear my favorite?" Kristina asked. Lisbon nodded. This was getting interesting: Lisbon likes poems as well. But especially romantic ones. She was quite the romantic, but when it came down to her _own_ love life, she was a rookie. Only the one-night-stand with Walter Mashburn she could count, but that was it.

"It's from William Blake." Lisbon stopped walking. Kristina looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong?" Lisbon shook her head. Blake has made more poems, he hadn't only made the poem she immediately thought of. It has nothing to do with that one poem.

"Nothing, just... Carry on." Kristina looked at her for a few more seconds, before continuing her story.

"It's called: The Tiger. It goes like this:

_Tiger, tiger, burning bright._" Lisbon stopped again, this time really panicking. It _was_ that one poem. Blake has made hundreds of poems, why did Kristina like that one? This was no good!

"_In the forests of the night._" Kristina turned around, her happy and polite face gone, now being replaced by an evil one. Lisbon's eyes grew wide. She knew Kristina was no good!

"_What immortal hand or eye..._" Something touched Lisbon, and grabbed her hand, and she immediately screamed. That something now pushed her to the wall. She couldn't see a face, but she knew it was a man, by the strength he had. She tried to shake him off her, tried to escape. But she couldn't. Behind the man now appeared Kristina, a knife in her hands, ready to stab Lisbon until death followed.

"_Could frame thy fearful symmetry?_" Kristina finished, grinning, then pushed the man away, stabbing Lisbon in the stomach. Lisbon collapsed to the floor, and her sight blurred. Kristina knelt down next to Lisbon, her head now close to Lisbon's.

"Bye bye, Teresa." Kristina whispered, ready to swing her knife again, when something stopped her.

"What the-" Kristina yelled, but a hand covered her mouth, silencing her.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." A familiar voice said, and Lisbon was just enough conscious to reach for him, before everything went black before her eyes.

"And, how's she doing?"

"Yeah, I don't know..."

Lisbon heard voices, they sounded far away. She moved, but only her fingers could move, the rest hurt. She opened her eyes, and she looked into Jane's eyes.

"Lisbon? Oh my god, Lisbon, you're alive!" Jane exclaimed, forgetting the fragile situation Lisbon was in now. She closed her eyes, her head hurting.

"Sorry..." Jane whispered, and smiled. He was happy she was still alive. How much he'd wished he believed her when she told him about what she thought of Kristina Frye. Kristina was Red John.

"It's gonna be okay, Teresa, I promise. It's gonna be okay..." Jane whispered again, holding Lisbon's hand, not letting her go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Let me know!**


End file.
